


be still, i will not accept defeat

by WattStalf



Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drugged Sex, F/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: There's no reason to knock her out to have his way with her.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Series: you are an obsession, i cannot sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922203
Kudos: 48
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	be still, i will not accept defeat

The most frustrating thing about Byleth, Hubert is fairly certain, is her attraction to him. Everything else about her is infuriating enough, but it is the way that her otherwise dead eyes light up around him, the way that she seems to get some sort of thrill out of talking to him, regardless of what they are talking about. Even when he is outright threatening her, trying to keep her away from Edelgard or at least warn her not to try anything, she still seems  _ into it _ , which makes no sense to him, and only makes him hate her more.

And only makes him that much more interested in her, in turn.

As his frustrations with her grow, and as she grows closer to Edelgard, he finds himself wanting to do something about, wanting to get back at her or to find some way to satisfy his frustrations. The more he threatens her, the more he takes note of how excited she looks when he says things like that. And for Byleth, showing emotion is very rare, so he knows that she must really like this, that there must be something completely twisted about the professor, that makes her crave the outright venom with which he regards her.

So she probably won’t even mind what he does to her. If anything, he is certain that she will love it, that she will wake up even more obsessed with him than before, and finally unable to pretend to hide it from him. She might think that he does not notice it, but she will have to realize that he is onto her after this, and then, unable to hide it anymore, she might give herself over to him, and then, he will be able to keep her under his control. First, he gets to work out his frustrations on her, and then he finds a way to make sure that she never becomes a threat to Edelgard. It all seems perfect, and that is why he kidnaps his professor.

Her guard is never exactly low, but she must feel some degree of comfort walking around the monastery, even at night, or else she would notice him creeping up on her from behind. Instead, it is too late, and he has the rag over her mouth before she can react, murmuring, “Don’t worry, it’s just me,” into her ear, as she starts to go limp in his arms. From that point on, it is easy enough to warp her back to his room, where he lays her on his bed and stares down at her sleeping form.

Byleth will be out for a while, completely helpless, entirely at his mercy. If she were a serious threat, she would already be dead. Instead, he just sets to undress her, to marveling at her body. She really is beautiful, that is something that he can’t deny. As frustrating as she may be, she is beautiful, and she wants him, for whatever reason, so perhaps that is why he has not arranged an accident for her, and has instead decided to try and use her lust to control her. He is only a man, after all.

Hubert is not quite sure where to start, finding that he wants to touch her all over. His hands roam her body, lingering quite a bit over her breasts, where he gropes her and waits for a reaction that he already knows is not going to come. Looking at her like this, he knows that he wants her, but he has never done anything like this before, never taken anything this far before. As much as he can pretend to detest her for her sickening attraction to him, he knows that he is not much better, or perhaps even worse, for taking things so far, and using his loyalty to Edelgard as an excuse to take what he wants from Byleth.

There was no reason to knock her out to have his way with her, either. She would have consented if he had approached her; he knows that, but it has to be like this, and he is on top of her, with his pants undone, in an instant. He has no idea what he is doing, and no idea what kind of experience she has, or if that even matters, since she is asleep anyway. But it does not matter, not at this point. Once he has begun to push inside of her, there is no turning back.

Byleth sleeps through the whole thing, not nearly as tense as he would have expected, giving into him without much resistance as he begins fucking her in earnest, losing himself in his thrusts and forcing himself deeper inside of her. He needs this; he is pathetic and he  _ needs _ this, more than he has ever needed anything before, so he does not slow down, fucking her harder and faster, until suddenly, she moans.

Hubert is frozen for a moment, wondering if he has been caught, wondering when she woke up. But her eyes do not open, and she does not move beneath him, and he realizes that he is being needlessly paranoid. Of course, she is only moaning in her sleep. He might not have much more time with her, at this rate, so he does not waste anymore time, falling right back into his frantic rhythm, fucking her until he is forced to pull out suddenly, making a mess of her as he comes.

It takes him a moment to catch his breath before he is able to set to cleaning her up, but he would rather clean her than leave any other consequences behind, and once she is clean, he wonders what he should do next. Should he dress her and play innocent, pretending as if he did nothing to her despite having every opportunity to? Or should he continue having his way with her until she does wake up?

Suddenly, that idea seems like the only option to him. Why would he consider playing innocent? He knows what he brought her here for, after all, and when she wakes up, he just knows that she will willingly give into him, that she will be his from here on out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
